On The Contrary
by ManyJinxes
Summary: How different would it be if Goten has a Higher I. Q. than his age? If he was taught by Vegeta in fighting and strategy too? How different would it be?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you'll like this Dragonball fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

Summary: What would've happen if Chi-chi was to caught up on her grief? And was unintentionally pushing her children away? What if Gohan thought that his Mom was pushing him away because he _killed _his Dad? What would happen to the new born baby of the Son household?

* * *

Son Goten. A child of pure happiness and innocence. A naive, gullible and not-so-smart child. A perfect copy of his father in more ways than one.

That's what all of them thought.

But they could never be more wrong.

* * *

He was smart.

But, no one really noticed that. No one realized that he can already talk at the age of _six months _nor write at the age of _eighteen months._

Because, simply, no one cared.

When he was at the peak of his _eleven months _of age, he decided to _walk._

Of course, he didn't get very far but he managed to reach one colorful book that was surrounding the place.

Then he decided to _read_.

The eleven month baby only got bits and pieces, but he could understand one word.

_'Family'_.

And the very next day the baby decided to reach one of those big books that an older boy used.

He understood everything in the dictionary at the age of _seventeen months, _but apparently it was in English.

Which neither occupants knew much less speak, and no one really understood what the baby was babbling about, so he decided to stop.

* * *

At the age of two the boy, saw a boy around his age or maybe even older, in front of the house. He had lavender hair, which he was sure was rare, with blue eyes and sharp features.

He looked so happy with a aquamarine-haired woman and black haired man. And the lavender haired boy was wearing a smile that can rival the sun.

..

.

..

The boy noted that, that was the first time he saw somebody smile like that.

There was a knock, and the young two year old decided to call one of the occupants of the house.

It didn't cross the young infant's mind that the occupants of the house were actually his _family_. And the two year old didn't notice that he didn't call it _'home'. _

He walked gracefully to the room of the nice lady, who was always feeding him. He was sure that she was probably crying over _that _picture again.

The same picture the older boy always looked at, at night. While holding a cutter at his hand and tears streaming down his face. But the young boy knew he wouldn't cut himself.

Because, he just _knew._

* * *

Turns out the young boy didn't need to go to the nice lady's room, because the nice lady heard it already.

When the boy saw the nice lady, he made an 'up' gesture. Which the nice lady did albeit with a strained smile.

He decided to enjoy it for all it's worth.

When the nice lady reached the door, she let the child down. He forced down the depression that he felt and just grasped the nice lady's dress, like a life line.

The nice lady drew a breath and let it all out and to the child she looked nervous. Nervous of what? He didn't know.

He saw the same people from earlier. An aquamarine haired woman, a black haired man and a lavender haired boy.

What surprised the child most was that the black haired man quickly snapped his gaze to him with a look that he can't quite discern. Shock? Disbelief? Anger? The young child most definitely didn't know what the various emotions that seemed to appear on the stranger eye's _meant. _

But he felt that he could trust _him._

Which was wierd in itself. But what shocked him the most was that he could _sense _him. He was sure that he made his presence as tiny as he can, but the man with flame like hair noticed him within _seconds._ (And made him mentally pout at the thought.)

And throwing a glance at the other people at the door he was relieved to see that none of them noticed him, he was also betting that the nice lady forgot him at some point too.

When the child glanced at the clock he noticed that only a minute passed, and he was starting to wonder if time does go slower when your a child. (Which he quickly squished the idea on his mind before it can fully form)

The stranger nodded at the young boy. And for the life of him, he doesn't understand why such a small action brought tears in his eyes (which he quickly blinked away).

And the two never noticed the young lavender haired child look curiously at them, to satisfy his curiousity he decided to tug his Mom's dress to bring her attention on him.

The child noticed that his actions also brought the attention of the black haired woman, but he didn't care and shrugged and pointed a chubby finger at the direction of his Dad and the black haired boy.

* * *

**Chi-chi **

Chi-chi was nervous. This was the first time that somebody visted their home in years. Her Papa was too busy with his kingdom, that he had no time to visit her daughter's family instead she was the one who went to him. Which was rarely.

Nobody knows about her _second _child. Even Gohan doesn't know about him, which she makes sure of.

After Bulma knew about the androids she made bracelets that would make your _ki _disappear and untraceable, unfortunately it only worked on _babies._

When Goku wasn't in the living realm anymore everyone was in shock and to think that after the Cell Games she would've told him about the baby.

Well, she was heart broken.

And when they were about to go home (to cope with the loss of Goku) Trunks' bracelet was left at the front yard.

And she took it for _future use._

Gohan too was gone from home for a while, but she knew nobody can't hurt her eldest child.

She gave birth to _him_, while Gohan was gone and quickly put the bracelet on his wrist.

At first she was shocked and then that shock became a sort of despair and sadness, when she realized that _their _second child looked exactly like his father.

She was in tears. For a long time she thought about what he would do to _him_, she came up with a blank and decided to raise _him _secretly.

Which she did successfully...

...

..

.

Until now it seems.

* * *

**Vegeta**

Kakarrot's wife was keeping a secret. Well _'was' _being the key word.

If she wanted to keep it a secret she should've hidden the child in one of the rooms.

The only reason I could sense him was because _he _was right in front of me. For an infant that's a feat.

Looks like I can train Trunks earlier than I thought.

He managed to make his _ki _so small that if he wasn't in front of me I would've missed it.

Kakarrot's wife has some explaining to do, not to me I could care less, but to my _wife._

I kinda feel sorry for her.

* * *

**Youngest member of the Son Household**

Before the black haired child knew it, the nice lady was crying. So he quickly went beside her and asked:

"Are you alright?"

That only made her cry harder. He didn't notice the dumbstruck aquanette lady and the boy beaming with happiness for a possible playmate.

Apparently, the nice lady made a racket or the boy's hearing is _just_ that good.

Because the boy appeared out of _nowhere_ and fretted about his Mom. And out of the corner of the two year olds eye he saw a green man.

That was when it all went downhill.

* * *

Continue?

MJ


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan didn't know what to do. Should he be sad? Hurt? Shocked? Or Angry? He didn't know what to feel.

Because right in _front of him _was an exact copy of his Dad. Well, when he was young.

The same spiky hair, face and he didn't know what to _do! _

Should he be screaming _bloody murder!? _Should he be crying in sadness?

After his Dad's death he thought nothing could surprise him anymore. Looks like the Kai's has proven him wrong _yet again._

**X.x.X**

**Youngest member of the Son household**

I'm confused. Why is the black haired boy looking at me like that? Sure I made my presence a tiny bit more noticeable (since I already knew the kinks of the bracelet it was easier to control my presence) but it shouldn't shock them _that _much?

They look like they've seen a ghost!

Well, the black haired boy and the aquamarine haired woman were the only ones looking at me like that. Only the green man had a look of contemplation on his face and I'm pretty sure the lavender haired boy was beaming with happines.

Of _what? _I didn't know.

The nice lady was still in hysterics. And the flame haired man (which I'm sure has a _'holier-than-thou'_ attitude) was acting all cool.

Pssh, like crossing your arms make you cooler. I'm a two year old and I can look way more cooler than _that _guy!

So I glared at him while also crossing my arms. Well two can play at that game!

And I'm sure if nobody would explain to me _what is going_ on here...

..

..

Well, let's just say it'll make the nice lady's hysterics go to shame.

**X.x.X**

**Vegeta**

My temple was twitching. I was sure of that.

How dare _he!? _Kakarrot's brat sure has a lot of guts. To _glare _at _me! _The brat must have a death wish or something.

At least he isn't as idiotic as his father (if the knowledge that shows in his eyes were anything to go by) or as cowardly as his brother when he was at that age.

Heh. I remember when Kakarrot's first brat was so scared when I just looked at him.

Now, Kakarrot's second brat was outright glaring at me. I have to give props to the kid. I know grown men who can't look at me straight in the eye, much less _glare _at me. Both aliens and humans alike.

Now this will be fun. I smirked mentally at the thought.

**X.x.X**

**Piccolo**

I knew that fluctuation of ki two years ago wasn't my imagination. Goku's wife gave birth again it seems. And based on his power level (which I'm sure he was still **not **showing his true power level) he was strong. I mentally compared the toddlers power level.

I mentally smirked. Looks like Vegeta is going to train Trunks to the bone when Burma allows him. I'm sure Trunks isn't hiding his power level but still Goku's second child was only an arm length away from his power level. And he was still hiding it!

This following years to come will be fun.

After my contemplation I noticed Goku's second kid (Kami-sama I need his name!) was glaring at Vegeta.

I couldn't help it I smirked. And it looks like the Saiyan Prince noticed my smirk, next thing I knew Vegeta was glaring at the kid! Damn it Vegeta! The guy's a kid!

At the corner of my eye I saw Trunks wilt and hide behind Bulma's still shocked figure. And I saw Gohan's brain turning at what he just saw.

And since I was worried about the kid (I mean who wouldn't? He's practically fighting Vegeta!) I focused my attention at the two of them.

I saw the kid was surprised for a moment, then he smiled!

He actually _smiled! _At that moment I saw Goku getting ready in a fight with all his excitement, and when I blinked he was gone.

The kid did something I wouldn't expect a child of Goku would do. He _smirked. _

_A smirk! _

Vegeta was shocked and it showed in his face, I couldn't blame him I was stunned for a moment too. Then I actually chuckled.

_Me! The_** Demon King** _Piccolo_!

I faintly sensed Goku's friends coming here.

Looks like they felt the kid's power level.

About time too.

**X.x.X**

**Gohan**

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. No!

"A hahaha haha haha haha! It hurts, it hurts!" Bulma was laughing, why? Then I saw it my younger brother was _glaring _at _Vegeta! _Oh Kai's help him.

"Bulma! This isn't a laughing matter!" Oh Dende! What have I done? Now my little brother might get killed by Vegeta! And Bulma laughing her guts out isn't helping matters. Krillin! I can sense him! And the others are coming too! Maybe they can get in time before Vegeta kills my younger brother.

Before that I hoisted my brother up and sat him at my right shoulder. He was tiny! I glanced at Vegeta and he was still shocked. Well, isn't this day full of surprises! I saw Mom and she wasn't in hysterics anymore, she was nervous. But I needed answers!

I looked at my younger kid brother. He was momentarily shocked, then a big grin erupted at his face. Just like Dad's, I smiled but it wasn't a fake smile or a half smile it was genuine one.

To think that before I didn't know what to do, still right know I didn't know what to do but now? I couldn't imagine my life without this ball of sunshine.

His smiles and energy were infectious, just like Dad's.

I promise I wouldn't let you down, not now, not tomorrow, not never. My younger brother.

**X.x.X**

**Chi-chi**

Oh, what have I done! My hands flew at my face. I was crying again, but for a different reason. I'm a failure of a mother! To think that I thought of keeping my baby from his elder brother. I'm horrible.

Seeing Gohan smile like that again. Oh Goku, Gohan, Papa and everyone I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made him a secret.

What about his birthday!? I'm the worst human being of a mother! To think that I haven't celebrated the birth of our second precious child!? For _two years!? _I'll make it up to you. I swear my child. I thought with determination. Then another horrible thought entered my mind.

_His name! _

What about his _name!? _I forgot to give him a _name! _I felt new tears forming at my eyes. Oh, please sweet child forgive me.

I'll change from now on, I'll change for all of us. No more crying about Goku, I need to be strong.

For _my_-no _our children. _

**X.x.X **

Penny for your thoughts?

MJ


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews! I apologize if it's very confusing. Sorry.

And if some characters are OOC I apologize.

MJ

Forgot to write it at the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball/Z/GT

**X.x.X**

**Krillin**

Holy Dende! Is that who I think it is!?

Goku!?

No, the _ki's _a little bit off. Well it doesn't matter.

I'm gonna find something about it!

I sensed Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu going to the same direction as I was.

439 East District.

**X.x.X**

**Youngest Member of the Son Family**

The nice lady was crying again. But this time it was different, instead of the dead eyes that I used to see a fire of determination was lighting them up.

I don't know why but, it made me grin. And it was a bonus that the older boy lifted me up, I glanced around us and I noticed that the flame haired man was still in shock. And that the lavender haired boy was giving me a look of awe.

The aquamarine haired lady was done laughing her heart out and toned it down to giggles instead and the green man was smirking (though I heard him chuckle before).

Then I saw the older boy smile. Wow, this is the best day _ever!_

I felt a faint tickle at the back of my neck and narrowed my eyes, somebody was coming -no wait- some _people _were coming.

I let out a breath, they aren't a threat. Their aura _feels _fine and more importantly nice.

"Is something the matter, squirt?"

I heard the older boy ask me a question, I couldn't help it I grinned the biggest grin I could muster.

I mean this was the first time somebody actually _talked _to me. A happy laugh erupted in my mouth.

"I'm fine!" I said after laughing and to further show my point I attempted to stand at his shoulder, well _'attempted' _being the key word.

"Woah, hold it down there squirt wouldn't want you to fall down now." The elder boy lifted me up using both his hands and I realized something he looks a little like _me_.

Well not exactly like _me. _But are we by chance _siblings!? _I read in a book that if somebody were to look alike they might be siblings.

Are we?

Not only that he was strong too! And he had an aura of happiness, I mean his aura was practically _golden!_

_Wow! _I mean _wow! _Now that I think about it I never really tried to see what his aura felt or what it looked like.

Last time I checked was when he _attempted _to cut himself, he had such an aura of despair and sadness it almost made me hurl.

The color was pretty different too! It used to be a dark purple color but now it radiated such happines that I can't even see the little blobs of purple that used to appear!

I'm happy for him. Really I am. The man in the picture must be happy right now.

I am.

**X.x.X**

**Gohan**

He's really just like Dad. I mean being happy all the time is just like him.

I'll be sure to make him strong! And make sure he becomes his own person!

Wow, I've never been this energetic after Dad _died. _Having a younger sibling must make you feel like this.

Now that I think about it, I wonder what his name is? Mom wouldn't forget about it right?

Right?

**X.x.X**

**Vegeta**

Kakarrot's second brat sure has a lot of surprises. And to think he _smirked _at _me!?_

I feel a _itty-bitty _respect for the kid. I mean a really small one.

Maybe I can make the kid act like me or better yet a _real _saiyan. Thinking about it just brings a smirk at my face.

Maybe he can join me and Trunks in one of our trainings, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Hn.

I must be getting soft, letting my emotions get the better of me and most _importantly _letting a low breed near my family?

It's against tradition. But then again our tradition was the only thing to keep us away from being a super saiyan.

Maybe, maybe it is time for _change._

**"What?" **A shiver ran down my spine, to think that Kakarrot's brat can make such a menacing tone?

This day is just full of surprises.

But this is bad, I focused too much on thinking that I didn't catch their conversation. If we were in a war I would've been dead.

_But it isn't. _Maybe I can make my body rest, just for this day.

Luckily the brat gave me a clue on what they were talking about.

**"What do you mean that he **_**doesn't **_**have a **_**name?" **_Kakarrot's brat never raised his voice but it gave such a chilling tone that I would've thought we were in hell.

And trust me I _know _what kind of place it is.

It fits Kakarrot's brat to have a chilling tone with his blazing anger.

The exact opposite of his father.

A man with a silent rage and menacing tone.

Well for me.

_Wait!? _Did I just hear that right?! Kakarrot's wife (the harpy with such overprotectiveness on her child that it rivals a _saiyan with their food._) actually forgot to give Kakarrot's child a _name!?_

I would've never thought of it. _Saiyans _always give their children names _even if they were third class soldiers! _

That's unforgiveable.

I felt burning anger within me. To think that Kakarrot's child has already attached himself to _me. _

And for me to accept _him!_

I couldn't help it I laughed.

I laughed to hide my anger and more importantly to show my _amusement._

I can't remember the last time I laughed out of pure amusement, pure _innocent _amusement.

This is the first time I laughed without destruction behind me.

And I guess they couldn't help it, they actually stumbled. Hell! Even the so-called _Demon King stumbled! _Even my _own son _did.

I quickly snapped myself out of it and I saw them blinking rapidly. They were probably wondering if what they saw earlier was just their imagination. I snorted mentally.

Well, I won't enlighten them.

"Brat go cool down." And to make sure that he followed what I _ordered_, I glared at him.

I guessed that snapped them out of their daze.

"Wha? Ve-veg-" I interrupted him by raising an eyebrow. I saw him hesitate, he probably got attached to the kid already.

"Do you want this place blown to smithereens?" I saw him shake his head and was about to fly away with the _kid_.

"Leave the kid here!" I barked my patience was running thin and I can see my wife was about to talk to Kakarrot's wife. I want to escape as soon as possible to avoid their harpy screams.

Kakarrot's brat was about to complain but the Namekian stopped his protests and dumped the kid right in front of me.

I caught him in the air just in time, I wasn't that heartless after all.

The Namekian quickly guided the brat away but from the looks of it the brat was _glaring _at him. The Namekian was stupid. He knew that he shouldn't have done that but he did it anyway.

I glanced around and it looked like only me and the kid were left. Bulma and the harpy probably went inside the house with Trunks, if the _screeching _were any indication.

I sensed the _ki's _of Kakarrots' friends. I think it was my cue to leave.

And just to make sure the humans didn't follow me I lowered my _ki _significantly. I was about to say it to the kid too, but looks like he beat me to it.

Right in front of my eyes he lowered his ki and did it with ease.

Well, looks like we have a ki professional here.

I felt a smirk grace my lips.

I can't wait to train the both of them to surpass us.

Most importantly Gohan.

**X.x.X**

Good? Bad?

Review!

MJ


	4. Chapter 4

Reply to reviews:

XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX - Gohan was living in the house after Goten was born, but well he kinda got depressed (with Goku dying and all, and thinking that his Mom was ignoring him 'cause he _'killed' _his Dad) and ignored everything. And lets just say Chi-chi prepared a room for Goten. A _secret _room, underground when he was still in her womb. And remember on chapter 1? Gohan left home for a while and returned some months after Goten was born.

Hope that answers your question.

And I would like to thank those who reviewed, followed and favorited my story.

MJ

Warning: Some cursing ahead.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

**X.x.X**

**Vegeta**

It was hard controlling my ki to be _tremendously _lower than usual because I never really felt the need to.

Add that to flying over a mountain or so, well I admit I had a hard time.

But not like I'll admit that openly.

Lowering your ki while flying was dangerous, since you have to control your _ki _at your feet and make sure it isn't too low or to high, less you have an accident.

I consider it a damn feat that I managed to do it while holding the kid.

Speaking of the kid, he hasn't spoken for a while. Is he asleep? The only time I can remember when Trunks was quiet was either when he was eating or sleeping, since it couldn't be the former, it must be the latter.

I looked at him and realized I was still carrying him, with both my arms.

It was awkward, to say the least.

I don't even remember carrying Trunks this way.

But the only thought running at my mind was that.

_He looked exactly like Kakarrot!_

I never noticed it before. I mostly focused on the fact that Kakarrot's wife was keeping a secret and the kid glared at me with the same ferocity his grandfather had when facing battle.

I mentally groaned and felt like bashing my head against a wall or palming my face, _HOW COULD I NOT __**NOTICE**__!?_

Heck, if Bardock didn't have that scar he and Kakarrot might as well be twins, at looks at least.

I still remember that time when he was doing one of his experiments, an elite saiyan was messing around in his lab and bumped at one of the chemicals, truthfully, I was surprised that the elite saiyan was still alive. Because if looks could kill he would've been dead right then and there.

There was a reason why he was right next to my father in terms of power even if he was a third class saiyan.

But still I couldn't help but be impressed by the kid's _ki _control. Now that I think about it...

How old is he?

He couldn't be older than Trunks because Kakarrot would undoubtly talk about him so he might be born after fighting that green grasshoper and poor excuse of a clone or either Kakarrot finally had brains and thought that proclaiming he has another son might be giving the kid a death wish.

I think it was the former. That and Kakarrot couldn't lie to save the world so it was nearly impossible that he managed to keep a secret from his _own _son.

I snapped out of my musings when the kid moved away from my grasp.

That isn't going to happen in my watch.

When I was about to hold him by his clothes he _quickly _and _swiftly _evaded my hands, but by doing this he was about to fall headfirst into the ground.

I panicked (because a. Gohan would undoubtly kill me if something were to happen to his brother b. His harpy mother would probably scream banshee screams at my ear -_directly- _at my ear and c. My wife would probably revive me with the dragonballs after a. and b. happened so she can have a turn) and moved in auto-pilot.

And I tried my damn hardest to ignore what would happen if _Goku _were to discover this.

Thinking about it just gives shivers down my spine.

I clamped my eyes closed (now that I think about it, a saiyan or a demi-saiyan wouldn't get injured about that. I think. The kid is young there's a tiny chance he might be _de- _I stopped my line of thoughts right then. This happened to Kakarrot once if I recall and became the nice, naive and strong person that he is now. But I don't know if the world can survive another person like him, he already has the brat.) and grabbed...

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Air._

I'm not one to swear but.

_Fuck it! I'm dead._

I waited for the shattering of bones, or even for a loud thump on the ground but _nothing._

_Nothing, __happened__._

That was when I noticed something was around my wrist.

And I dared to open my eyes.

He had a _**TAIL**_!

A _freaking __**tail!**_

He's just one surprise after another.

And the kid looked at me like I was crazy, the little brat.

So Kakarrot's wife didn't cut his tail. Interesting.

"Oy, Mister what are you looking at?"

I almost snorted outloud. Like having a tail was normal, it was normal for a saiyan but this is a whole different case. I also ignored the glare he was sending me the kid has guts that's for sure.

"You. Have. A. Tail." I carefully punctuated every word, I know that he's smart for his age but I'm not taking any chances.

And to my credit he had a scandalized look on his face which became a burning fury.

**X.x.X**

**Youngest Member of the Son Family**

_What the? _

"**I am not a **_**child!**_" I growled at the man, but to my surprise he didn't even flinch. And I practically ignored what he said earlier.

But what the heck! He practically made each word end with a period like I was some kid that _couldn't_ recite his ABCs.

It irritated me, I can practically feel steam coming from my ears.

But what he did made me stop at my tracks, he looked apologetic. And based from my interaction with him he doesn't seem to be the kind of person that apologizes much.

So I reluctantly forgave him with a nod. We might be stuck here for a while and I don't want the only person who's with me be mad at me or something. Man, I really need to control my emotions.

Anyway, earlier I saw his face had a look of astonishment. And I thought of a reason why he became so surprised.

Hm. It can't be my face nor can it be my hair. It must me something not normal for a human to have.

But, I don't _remembe-_...

Oh, I see. It's the tail. I felt like kicking myself for not realizing it earlier. And I think that's what the flame haired man said.

I went through the books the older boy had and most of them where medicine related.

And they had the Human Anatomy in it. Anatomy is the parts of the body, I think.

Hey, I'm two.

When I looked at the picture, I clearly saw that Humans do _not _have a tail.

So, I thought it was an abnormality? Or something.

But my tail was real I can control it and everything, I thought I was part monkey or ape.

Seeing somebody have a tail must be surprising.

But I expected people to be more scared then surprised. Human beings are afraid of the unknown.

"Sorry, 'bout earlier Mister. Umm, yeah I have a tail." I'm pathetic I can't even talk to somebody normally.

The man looked amused though, well it wasn't on his face, but it was on his eyes.

They do say eyes are the window to the soul.

"Vegeta. Call me Vegeta and not any of that mister crap."

I froze, the man _-no- _Vegeta noticed it too.

That was the first time somebody gave me his name. I'm happy.

I knew that my eyes looked glassy and a pout was on my face, but I didn't care.

Somebody acknowledged me, somebody knew I existed. I'm not alone. I'm not alone _anymore._

**X.x.X**

**Vegeta**

The kid was about to cry, I knew the signs. Glassy eyes, pout and more importantly his _ki _was flickering.

This is so messed up.

I don't know how to comfort _anyone!_ Much less a kid.

I felt the kid unclamp his tail from me and landed gracefully like a cat and ran straight to a tree.

The kid wasn't crying yet, but I know that keeping your feelings inside will be more painful. This must be the first time the kid was overcome with emotions and here I am doing _nothing._

This is the first time in my life I felt so useless.

He didn't have the kind of life Trunks, Gohan, Goku and I had.

Trunks was loved by his mother and grandparents and me. I reluctantly admitted. And he felt loved.

Gohan probably had one of the best childhood anybody had until he was four years old when Raditz came. But still he was and still loved by others, most specially with his parents and the so-called Demon King _Piccolo._

Goku was loved by his grandfather very much and took care of him very well, even if he was nothing but a ballistic baby before he was dropped.

And Me? My father rarely showed me any affection in _public_, but I knew he was doing it so that they know the King was by no means softhearted. But once the curtains was closed and Mom and I was by his side he lets go all of his masks and becomes a great husband and father. He even made Tarble be sent to another planet instead of being executed because he was a disgrace.

The kid never felt loved, this might even be the only and remotely kind of acknowledgement shown to him.

Kakarrot's wife loves him, but a child needs to be shown love not by words but by action. And I saw the tear tracks at the face of Kakarrot's wife, she probably doesn't take good care of him.

"Renkon."

The ki_-no- _Renkon turned and looked at me confused.

"Wha-?" I saw a look of understanding at his eyes full of tears there but there was also a look of fear and disbelief. Like he didn't expect somebody to name him and fear that he thinks that this is just a cruel and painful dream.

I walked to him and grabbed him for a hug.

"Renkon, that's your name." I saw him trying to shake his head and trying to say something to say no and say he didn't have a name, I only hugged him tighter.

"You're not alone anymore, _Renkon._"

The dams broke and Renkon cried and _cried. _I know he isn't my son, that we aren't related but I'll be damned if I ignored something right in front of me.

He didn't have his father, he had a mother that was busy wallowing in deppresion that she can't even take care of _their _son. And he had a brother that thinks everything will be fine, but it _won't be fine._

He had two years of loneliness, two years of sadness, two years of hurt and pain wondering why he was even born.

There was just a void in his heart that couldn't be filled anymore and I won't let that void get bigger just because of his own family.

No, _not anymore._

**X.x.X**

Sorry for the late update. Hope this came up right.

I'll explain his name later.

So Good? Bad?

Review!

MJ


	5. Chapter 5

Reply to Reviews:

GreenSaiyan: Concerning Renkon's name I suggest you read below for more clarification but if you don't want to. His name will _still_ be Goten but just like Goku it's his _Saiyan _name while Goten will be his Human name. I don't think he'll be adopted but I think Renkon will spend more time with The Brief's than his own family.

Hope that answers your questions!

Thank you for the reviews! They give me energy to update!

MJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

**X.x.X**

**Renkon**

I _have _a _name!_

_A name!_

I thought that this was only a painful dream, reminding me of what I don't have. But it _isn't._

The tight hug Vegeta's given me is enough proof.

Thank you! That it _isn't _a dream. I don't know how to thank this man -Vegeta- for what he has given me.

He acknowledged me! He gave me a purpose in life! And most of all he gave me a _name!_

I'll never forget this!

I swear on my blood!

**X.x.X**

**Vegeta**

Renkon fell asleep, well it's understandable. He practically cried all the fluids in his body, not that I blame him. It exhausted him not only emotionally but physically as well.

Hn, I'll need to do something for him.

I sighed. Looks like it's time to go back, more than an hour passed by already. And I felt that all of them were at Kakarrot's house already.

Well, this'll be interesting.

**X.x.X**

**Piccolo**

Gohan was mad, scratch that he was **furious. **

I had to calm him down for 30 minutes and made him meditate for some minutes.

It wouldn't do good to blow up the planet, now would it?

I felt that he needs to take out his anger somewhere, but now isn't the time. Frankly, I'm worried for Goku's second kid.

Oh, I know Vegeta's nice and all already but there were still some things that the Saiyan Prince couldn't get hold of.

Mainly, emotions. I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to make everybody in the planet mad at him.

And the child's already gone through too much emotional trauma already, no need adding more.

When Gohan and I reached his home, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha were already there. And Bulma came out a few minutes later With Trunks by her side.

I felt sorry for the kid he looked _frightened. _Like somebody was going to blow up the planet or something. Bulma's expression was nothing to laugh at either, she had a hard expression on his face almost giving nothing away, well 'almost'.

What? Namekians were sensitive to emotions, well more sensitive than normal.

We can tell if somebody was telling the truth or not, or if somebody was wearing a mask. So things like this come naturally to me.

Bulma was sad, that was for certain, with a look of righteous fury and disappointment on her face. Disappointment for Chi-chi or herself, I don't really want to know.

Goku's friends were silent for a while not knowing what to do or what to say since Gohan _and _Bulma was in a bad mood.

Both of them were pretty _damn _frightening if they're mad after all, not to mention if they were furious I'm scared that there won't be a planet Earth anymore.

Chi-chi came out a few minutes later. She did a good job hiding her tears I'll bet that Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien wouldn't notice at all. She had an expression of misery on her face and didn't bother looking up and let her eyes stay on the ground.

I felt Gohan's _ki _spike up when Chi-chi appeared and I threw him a glance. He managed to calm down but he _wouldn't _and _couldn't _look at his mother.

I mentally sighed, this was all so messed up.

I sensed Vegeta's _ki _a while ago and it looked like he was half-way here.

I glanced around I saw Yamcha and Krillin stand up from the ground and I saw Tien approaching the two of them with Chiaotzu floating by his side. I saw Gohan stiffen and preparing himself for battle.

I sighed and then Chi-chi and Bulma faced me, they were both throwing me a questioning look and I decided to elaborate. I don't want my hearing to deteriorate.

"Vegeta's coming." I settled on saying, and I saw confused looks from the both of them. They were probably looking for the youngest Son, though I feel angry that Chi-chi didn't notice it immediately. Bulma I can forgive, but for the Mother of a child forget about him?

Not in my lifetime.

After a few minutes passed ( Either Vegeta hasn't been training lately or Goku's kid was giving him trouble. I'm betting my money on the latter. -If I had some that is-) and I saw the spiky hair child clutching Vegeta's clothes like a lifeline.

_Wait! _What the _hell!? _The kid was going to fall if he let go and Vegeta was a hundred meters above ground. It was like a improvised piggy back, with the kid only holding on his clothes, Vegeta wasn't even holding the kid. What was _he thinking!? _Doesn't he have enough common sense to hold a child with his _arms?!_ His _arms!_

I knew it was a bad idea to leave the kid with Vegeta, I hope he can forgive me.

I saw that all of them were in shock for different reasons, Trunks was already asleep. Four of them were shocked because they're practically seeing a clone of their long time best friend, when _he _was younger. Two of them were in shock because Vegeta managed to take care of the kid and he wasn't even crying!

Make that three, I'll admit to myself, and only myself that Vegeta taking care of a kid? The kid wouldn't last a minute, much less an hour or more! So I'm pretty surprised that the kid ain't crying or even looking scared, instead he looked perfectly normal.

Dende, is the world ending?

_No, I don't think it is Piccolo. _I heard Dende reply telepathically, though I heard some nervousness at his tone. But, seriously I thought I told him not to listen to my thoughts _without _permission.

_Sorry. _

Dende if you don't stop now I'll make the world ending the least of your problems. I heard a gulp and Dende quickly shut off the telephatic link, satisfied that I managed to get my point across I didn't notice Vegeta landed already with his passenger.

Some of them were still in shock but I saw Gohan physically restraining himself from attacking Vegeta, and managing to do that to Gohan? The Gohan who doesn't want to use violence and uses it as a last resort Gohan?

Looks like Vegeta has this talent of pissing people off even if they were one of the people who has the best self-control, if I do say so myself.

Not that I blame them.

Then I noticed that the kid was hiding behind Vegeta's leg, that was when they snapped out of their stupor.

"What the-?"

"Goku!?"

"He shrunk!"

I snorted at the last exclamation, I mean really? Is shrinking _Goku _of all people even possible?

Bulma was staring oddly at Vegeta, like he asked if he can dye his hair pink. While the two Son's quickly approached the two.

"My Baby!"

"Little brother!"

And to my confusion it seemed that _Vegeta _was shielding the kid from Chi-chi and Gohan, but he stopped when the kid tugged his clothes.

Vegeta has a lot of explaining to do.

"Don't come near him." The order, since it couldn't be mistaken for anything else, stopped the two Son's out of their tracks and drew more shock from everybody in the vicinity.

I can see Gohan was shaking and Chi-chi was already in the brink of crying.

"What right do _you _have Vegeta from keeping me away from my _own _brother." Gohan nearly growled with so much suppressed rage and hatred (that I thought was only reserved for Cell) that it surprised me that he didn't blow up. And to my surprise (and amazement) Vegeta didn't even flinch at the tone and merely raised an eyebrow.

Chi-chi was about to cry again, that much was for certain.

"And what _right _do you _two _have to not give a child, much less a baby a name! At the least saiyans give their offsprings a name before they were sent to conquer worlds!" Vegeta raised his voice so that he was heard loud and clear by all of us and guessing by his smirk he got the desired effect.

Gohan only got more angry (if that was even possible) and Chi-chi was full out sobbing by now but none of us went to comfort her, because nobody and I mean _nobody _thought she would do such a thing.

"_**How **_**would **_**I **_**know if my own **_**mother kept it a secret from **__**me**__**!?**_" Gohan bellowed and I could practically see the _ki _leaking from the boy due to his anger. I could also feel weather changes and it will probably rain if this keeps up.

Everyone in vicinity was eyeing Gohan with fear and Bulma made a move to keep Trunks from waking up but it looks like Trunks can sleep through _anything, _even from a demi-saiyan screaming his lungs out and said demi-saiyan has quite the set of lungs. And it made me wonder if there were male banshees.

The others were literally shaking like leaves and doing their best to move away from the enraged _super saiyan 2. _

I'll need to train him on controlling his emotions.

Chi-chi was no better she was practically vibrating and apparently Bulma took pity on her and moved to comfort the black haired woman with Trunks in tow.

Okay, I'll admit that Vegeta gained a small amount of respect from _me._ Why you ask?

The guy didn't even react! He was acting like there wasn't even a person who was set on beating him up! And I assure you said person can beat the guy black and blue.

Vegeta scoffed and more than one person was wondering if he had a death wish.

"Brat, you would've noticed your brother if you weren't too busy wallowing yourself in misery. You and your mother are in no condition to raise a child_. _It makes me wonder why your mother even chose to give birth."

That was a low blow, and Vegeta knew it too. I saw Gohan biting his lip and it looked like it was bleeding, because Vegeta's words were true. The two of them weren't in their right minds to raise a child, just after Goku's death and I'm surprised the child survived and became a decent human child.

I thought he would be a savage based on his limited human contact even if his mother did feed him and gave him his every need, Chi-chi was probably spending more time 'wallowing in misery' like Vegeta said then taking care of her own child.

I think it was better that she didn't give birth at all, then the child didn't have to go through all that.

Chi-chi was already in hysterics before Vegeta said that and Bulma was doing everything she can to sooth her.

"Brat, I'm saying this because I can't ignore something right infront of me and I don't want seeing another me if I can help it."

I paled at the thought and I saw all the blood drain from everyones faces, I don't think we can survive another Vegeta, either.

Gohan sighed and ruefully admitted. "As much as I want to deny what you all said is true Vegeta, I can't help but agree with you. Me and Mom aren't really in our best shapes right now, but I can't ignore my brother now, can't I?"

"No, you can't." Vegeta said in agreement and continued. "But, I'm sure Bulma is more than willing to take care of your younger brother while the two of you get yourselves together."

Bulma nodded with a smile when Gohan looked expectantly at her and by this time Chi-chi was already thanking Bulma with tears in her eyes.

"Vegeta, I-I don't now what to say."

Vegeta snorted again.

"And I'd like to keep it that way, Brat."

The others were shocked. Nobody expected Vegeta to take care of a child much less Goku's child, his rival's child and to do it so willingly?

I frowned I'm missing something. Either Vegeta has gone crazy or he became nice. I shivered now _that's _a scary thought.

Vegeta and nice? They just don't mix.

"Ca-Can I at least name him?" Gohan asked and looked at his Mother, seeing his Mother smile at him made him think for the best name that fits his younger brother.

I'm just surprised that Gohan already forgave Chi-chi, I thought that it would take a while, but then again _he _is Gohan.

Vegeta didn't say anything and just continued to stand there looking at the horizon while Goku's second child was still hiding behind his legs.

I looked at Gohan and saw him pound his fist at his palm, it looked like he found the perfect name for his younger brother. A small smile graced Gohan's face.

"Goten. He's name is Goten."

Heaven, sky and afterlife? I wonder what his name means to you, Gohan?

Vegeta nodded and turned to his wife.

"Woman, I'm going back first. Meanwhile, explain everything to the latecomers and make that banshee calm down."

Vegeta was already in the air by the end of that sentence and Chi-chi screeched at Vegeta that 'I'm not a banshee!' while Gohan looked amused, so did Bulma.

**X.x.X**

**Vegeta**

"Goten, huh?" I said quietly. "A gift from the heavens and the sky from your father in the afterlife, I didn't know you were the poetic type, Gohan."

"What are you talking about Vegeta?" I looked at my back and satisfied that Renkon seems to be alright and in no danger of falling, I looked forward again.

"Ne, Renkon what do you think about your names? Both of them." I added when he looked a bit confused.

"Well, to tell you the truth I think that I'm being spoiled. I mean..." I stopped listening after that.

_Spoiled?_

If Renkon's spoiled then what do you call the other children here? Rotten?

"Kid, you're not being spoiled. I think you deserve better than this." I stopped him mid-sentence and I was sure that if I looked back, I'll see a blinding smile at his tiny face.

He really is his father's son.

"Goten and Renkon? Are both of them my names Vegeta?" I looked at the kid behind me and saw a troubled look at his face.

"Well, technically yes, but I named you first and I think Renkon should be your saiyan name while Goten is your human name."

"What's the difference?"

"Hm, well your half-saiyan and half-human, so having both of them just balances you out don't you think?"

"That didn't answer my question." I felt my temple twitching, smart-aleck. Just when I was nice he ruined all of it. Since he'll probably ask that question again and again if I don't answer it, I decided to answer him now.

"Let's just say that it represents of what we think of you. Your brother named you Goten because he thinks that you're a gift from the heavens and the sky from your father. And I named you Renkon because it means 'Lotus Root'. Lotus is the symbol for a new beginning, if what I read was right, and the root. Well I'd like to think that you represent a new beginning for the ones close to you (_and for the saiyans. _I added mentally) and that you will stand firm like the roots of a tree." I was proud of my speech and it probably shows at my face but when I looked back Renkon was shaking.

"I have a _family?_"

**X.x.X**

Couldn't find a place to stop. So if it's long, sorry.

So Renkon is Goten's saiyan name while Goten is his human name. Just like Goku's! Kakarrot's his Saiyan name while Goku is his human name!

And Vegeta only likes to call Goten by his saiyan name just like Goku.

Bad? Good?

Review!

MJ


	6. Chapter 6

Reply to reviews:

PurplePrincessArticha20: Thank you for reading this even though you don't usually read fanfics concerning Goten. Thank you, and their relationship _would _grow given the time so yeah.

Thank you for following 'On The Contrary'!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT or any of it's characters.

**X.x.X**

**Goten**

I had a _family?!_

Wait is it had or have? Does Vegeta mean I still have a family _now_?

Vegeta said that my brother named me. That means my brother was that _black haired boy!_

I felt a blinding grin erupt at my face and it became smaller and smaller.

If I had a brother who were our parents?

Vegeta said earlier that my brother named me after my father who was in heaven.

That means...

My Father's _dead_.

I felt a little sad about that and a small frown was etched on my face though not that much I didn't know the person who was _biologically _my _father._

I wonder if reacting that way was right.

Well, if my father was _dead. _Who was the one who took care of my brother and I?

I felt like pounding my fisted hand at my palm, I would've done that if it weren't to the fact that we were suspended in the air.

Wait now that I think about it, how can Vegeta _fly? _Oh, maybe he isn't a human. An _alien _maybe?

I mentally smacked my face. I shouldn't really be thinking about how the person who named me is defying the law of gravity and since my mind wouldn't stop thinking about this _supernatural _happening I decided to check his boots? If it had any technology attached to it.

Finding none my mind made two possible reasons for _now_. It was either a) The boots were technology advanced that the wires and gears were flattened and made more compact; or b) Vegeta was doing this all by himself. I figured that I'll just ask him later.

Where was I? Right the one who took care of us is possibly our mother. The nice black haired lady immediately came to my mind and mentally compared the featured my brother and possible mother shared.

Since I'm sure I looked more like my father if the looks I was recieving earlier were any indication.

If the nice lady was my mother why didn't she spend time with me _more? _Why didn't she let me out of the house? Why didn't my _own brother _know about me?

_Why?_

More questions formed in my mind and less answers appeared.

Was I _ugly _that my own mother had to hide my existence? Was I weird?

The only thing I had that was weird ever since birth was my _tail_. Was that _it?_

I was frustrated, I thought I already knew everything concerning the world. But I was wrong the only world I knew was in that _room _with steel doors. And before I knew it I was thrusted into a new world beyond my understanding.

_Arrogant. _That was the word I can describe myself with. I was _arrogant _enough that I thought I knew everything.

That won't do. No, it won't.

I guess I'll try not to be arrogant again.

No, I wouldn't be arrogant again.

**X.x.X**

**Vegeta**

I was watching the various expressions that appeared on Renkon's face and was again amused by his actions.

He was the type of person to express his emotions unknowingly.

(Little did Vegeta know that Goten was showing his expressions because Goten thought he couldn't see his face. Tsk, tsk.)

I saw his blinding grin followed by a frown and then a thinking face and so on.

I decided to explain his _family _situation right now.

"You're father's dead." I bluntly said with no hesistance nor care. And I was surprised when he just nodded his head. I frowned and thought back through my memories.

Oh, when I was explaining his name I said that he was a gift from the afterlife by his father or something.

I guessed he put two and two together.

And I decided to continue.

"Your mother was in depression and so was your brother. And I think your grandfather, who was the only relative you have that wasn't excessively mourning for your father, doesn't know about you."

He looked mildly surprised at the grandfather part but it soon faded away.

"How did my Dad die?"

I stumbled, on _air. _I mentally swore in Saiyan tongue. I shouldn't be the one who explain these things to the kid, but I guess I already signed my fate when I told them that Bulma would take care of him and that means me too.

I practiced what I was supposed to say on my mind and repeated it for a while and actually carefully added some _flowery _words of _comfort._

Oh, if my parents would see me now they would be howling with laughter.

Me? Comforting _someone? _Much less a _kid?_

I mentally groaned and decided to say it already. The sooner the better.

"Your father was a very _kind _man. He was too noble." Blegh, saying those words makes my tongue itch, I felt bile threatening to appear on my mouth.

And I glanced at the kid, he was _amused! _He was amused by my _pain!_

_Sadist! _I rolled my eyes and just flat out said.

"He died protecting the world."

Renkon looked mildly surprised and he looked _proud. _He must be happy that he's related to a hero.

The truth couldn't be more far away.

I admit I was jealous, for a man who saved the world one would think he would do his best to protect his family. While he is protecting his family I think even if there were villains after Kakarrot he should just train so he can get stronger.

Leaving his family for the sake of the world.

_He's too noble._

He didn't think how _his own family _would react own his own _passing_.

To me he acts _selfish._

Well, one doesn't know the value of something if he doesn't lose it. I sighed at my own words.

Can't the clown be more thankful of what he _has_.

I decided to continue my way too Capsule Corporation.

But then he asked another question that stopped me at my tracks.

"Did he love _us and his friends _moreor _the world full of strangers?"_

I groaned out loud. I'm not supposed to be the one who's dealing with this!

I looked at him and he was _snickering! Snickering _at my discomfort no less!

That's it, no matter what others say Renkon **is **a damn _sadist._

But he had a look on his face, really wondering who would Kakarrot choose.

Damn it!

I haven't known the kid for a day yet and I could feel my hair was greying already.

I'll be the first Saiyan to have grey hair.

_The joy! _(Note Sarcasm)

**X.x.X**

**Gohan**

Gee, for Krillin and the others who already has a fair share of oddity happening to them one would think they'll accept things more openly.

They believe in mystical balls, dragons, aliens, afterlife and all that.

And they can't accept that I have a _brother!?_

For more then one occasion I did wonder if they had a few screws loose.

"So let me get this straight-" Krillin said for the umpteenth time that day. "-that kid was Goku and Chi-chi's kid? And by default Gohan's younger brother?"

"Yes, yes he is." Bulma said nearly biting the words, I don't blame her they already asked for more times then I can count.

And _that _is saying a lot.

"Wow, calm down just making sure. Geeze, and here I thought you'll get more soft with Trunks by your side." Krillin told Bulma and I didn't need the ability to see the future to know that Bulma would be screeching at Krillin.

He always did have a weird sense of humor and apparently no sense of survival instincts.

Ignoring the one-sided shouting match at the side. I looked at the other Z fighters they were shocked still. And I decided to talk to Mom for the time being.

I jogged at Mom's place and nodded at Piccolo.

"Mom." I saw her flinch and to be honest it would be a long time before I can forgive her.

But I guess both of us were to blame.

I inhaled a lot of air.

"Mom, I can't forgive you, not yet."

**X.x.X**

On a different world at a different plane...

**X.x.X**

"Kaioshin-sama, the tides are changing." A man with pink skin and white hair remarked.

"I know Kibito, I know." The Supreme Kai or Kaioshin replied. He was short in stature with purple skin and white hair.

"But I wonder? Will this be for the better of the universe? Or for it's destruction?"

He recieved no reply.

"Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta are they really as strong as they say?" The Supreme Kai mused.

"Kaioshin-sama you forgot about the younger mortals with saiyan blood in their veins." The man 'Kibito' said all while keeping a straight face.

"Hmmm, Trunks Brief is the Prince's son, is he not?"

A nod was his answer.

"There is also Son Goku's forgotten son, Goten was it or perhaps Renkon?" The young Kai remarked with a smirk on his face.

"I wonder how the future will play out?"

The Supreme Kai briefly closed his eyes.

_A man with spiky hair and a scar on his face. _

_A man with long unruly hair._

_A man with flame like hair and quite short._

"Looks like the little one will change others future. Now this will be _fun_."

**X.x.X**

Hiya! Bad? Good?

Review!

Hm, looks like I gave Shin the power to see the future. I think.

Oh, and it's been a longtime since I read Dragonball, so some parts might be different based on how I remembered them.

Sorry!

And some timeskips would be ahead and I'll try to make it more understandable. Guess who Shin was talking about?

MJ


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Cursing

Reply to reviews:

XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX: Well Trunks would get jealous, but there's a reason why Goten and Trunks are best friends and here I'm thinking of making them as close as brothers. Nothing evil is lurking towards them but the Budokai would be quite... different and the future will too but not that much. I think.

Zyphrost : Sigh, I wanted it to be a secret but I wanted to give you guys a little sneak peak, but yeah Goten will change their future.

Thank you for the reviews XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX, Zyphrost, GreenSaiyan, Izana Uzumaki.

For those who followed this story thank you very much. *bow*

And to GreenSaiyan I'm happy to answer questions so don't mind asking now and then.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

**X.x.X**

Vegeta was quite in luck it seems, since he didn't need to answer the question that Renkon asked.

Apparently at times he had the same attention span as his father.

He was currently captivated at a dragon that was flying in the area where they stopped.

"Wow! Can you see that Vegeta? It's a _real-life __dragon__!_" Renkon nearly squealed in delight and unknowingly let go of Vegeta's clothes in his excitement.

The only thought running at Vegeta's mind right now was.

_Oh shit!_

And before Renkon knew it he was falling down and down.

Renkon was getting ready for the fall that was to come and rolled himself into a ball.

And then...

He felt a hard yank at his tail and nearly fainted because of the pain.

When he managed to get used to the pain a little bit, he saw Vegeta looking quite relieved holding his tail to prevent him from falling.

"Brat, **never **do that again." The flame haired man said with a glare, that would make lesser beings tremble in fear.

But Renkon it seems, doesn't care and simply pouted at the man.

"But _Vegeta _it was a **Dragon**. A _**Dragon!**_" Renkon _whined _while looking at the man with his undoubtly huge onyx eyes.

"So what?"

"You're no fun." A pout was seen on the young child's face. And Renkon didn't notice it but Vegeta noticeably let his grip loosen at his tail.

"I don't want to be _fun._" Vegeta mockingly mimicked the tone of voice Renkon used.

"I won't be surprised if you get wrinkles all ready with all your frowning and scowling."

Vegeta's temple twitched dangerously.

Ignoring the walking time bomb, that is Vegeta, Renkon squinted his eyes and saw a small spherical object glinting because of the sun.

Tugging at Vegeta. He pointed at the orange ball that was glinting, and almost glowing because of the sunlight. "What's that?"

The alien prince frowned but nonetheless obliged at looking at what the child was pointing at.

Vegeta's eyes widened by a millimetre

Because a few feet away from them a Dragon ball was settled nicely in a bush. A _bush!_

Without saying anything Vegeta slowly approached the ball while decreasing altitude. Renkon disappointed by no verbal answer just let Vegeta move to the spherical object.

Still he was uncomfortable with the way Vegeta was holding his tail while he was still upside down, so he decided to move to Vegeta's back again.

Vegeta seeing what the child wanted to do helped him to the back of his head. Renkon's legs was around his neck and he was grabbing a fistful of Vegeta's hair so that he wouldn't fall.

Vegeta was unamused by that action but decided to act on it later and focused on the orange object, he still wasn't sure if it was _really _a Dragon Ball since he isn't really an expert at that subject.

They were a few meters away from the ball, that was _undoubtly _a Dragon Ball if the four stars were any indication.

And Vegeta stilled at the information, and promptly frowned. He wasn't looking for them but if he ignored it there's a chance that it would fall in the hands of some _idiotic _person that would wish for something unpleasant.

He still didn't know what to do, but Renkon had other ideas.

When Renkon saw Vegeta stop right in front of the spherical object, he was waiting on how Vegeta would react but he couldn't wait and simply acted.

He was already on the ground before Vegeta could react and looked at the ball curiously.

_Vegeta didn't blast it or something immediately, so it's probably safe right? Right? _Renkon thought nervously, he didn't know how strong Vegeta was but he knew he has a lot of _ki_. And if his hunch is correct _ki _is the person's spiritual energy and if somebody has a lot of spiritual energy then he needs a body that has equal strength.

And if his hunch is _correct _then Vegeta is stronger than he looks but that doesn't really worry Renkon, _much_.

Renkon poked at the ball using his big toe and saw Vegeta raise an amused eyebrow.

Vegeta saw Renkon's face turn into a shade of red that resembles a tomato, a very red tomato, which was quite humorous which was why he was mentally cackling inside his head.

Renkon glared at the same intensity as the saiyan prince did earlier (which is a big feat, mind you) though it isn't really that effective if you count his red face of embarrasment.

Vegeta was on the verge of laughing out loud or smirking at the kid, whichever comes first.

Oh, he was fine with the kid copying him and all, and just imagining the banshee's indignant face brings a sadistic glee on his part, though being _screeched _to death is something he'd like to avoid.

Apparently Renkon got tired of glaring at Vegeta and so he quickly and carefully grabbed the Dragon Ball and a small frown was on his face, his not red face.

"What's this?"

"It's called a Dragon Ball, Renkon." Vegeta said with an indecipherable tone and Renkon saw a flicker of unknown emotion at his obsidian orbs. And all the while Vegeta was thinking if he should say _what _they can do.

Well, he doesn't lie and he's not gonna start now.

Renkon furrowed his eyebrows and look inquisitively at Vegeta, wondering why such an object was called a _Dragon Ball._

"Why?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow because of the short reply. He thought that Renkon was the type to blabber about everything he sees, but then after what he's gone through maybe it was already catching up on him.

Vegeta sucked a deep breath and decided to tell Renkon what exactly Dragon Balls are.

"I'm not exactly an expert at the subject-" Vegeta deadpanned with his arms crossed. "-but I know more than enough to explain it's shematics."

"There are seven Dragon Balls all in all and each ball has a number of stars that signifies them." Vegeta nodded at the Dragon Ball that was settled on Renkon's hand.

"And the one your holding right now is the four-star Dragon Ball."

Vegeta looked at Renkon and so far the child was nodding at everything he's saying like he understood everything and based on the child's intelligence that he showed often, Vegeta has no problem believing it.

The flame-haired man looked at the place they were at checking if somebody was around (which is highly unlikely since their literally at the hills, where houses are at least kilometers apart. But he wanted to make sure anyway) lest anybody hear them, he doesn't really want people wishing for their own gains.

Vegeta nearly snorted at the thought, once upon a time he was that kind of person. But now?

Now he was soft (by his standards, and saiyans but he could really care less). Vegeta mentally and ruefully shook his head. It was because of the backwater planet called Earth that he became soft.

Soft yet strong. And he grudgingly admitted _mentally_, that it was all because of Goku and Bulma's family.

Because really? No sane person would _invite _a murderer at his/her home, a murderer who has killed more people than the stars in the sky though he never really counted his kills.

Thinking about it now makes him slightly nauseous. But, yet her family accepted him. And now he was part of _their _family.

Which still brings a small smile at his face when he thinks about it, but at the outside it's nothing but a small twitch of his lips.

He glanced at Renkon who was still expecting something else and decided to say it bluntly, tact wasn't exactly something that all saiyans had (even Kakarrot).

"When they're gathered, all seven of them, you need to say... something." Vegeta ended lamely, he sure as hell isn't going to say something girly like _secret words _or the like. "And then a humongous dragon would appear and grant you two? Or three wishes."

The Saiyan Prince was quite proud of his explanation but when his gaze landed on Renkon, he felt a tick appear at his temple.

Said boy was looking interested at the surroundings, ignoring the wish granting ball at his hands.

Vegeta glared at the boy but he was quite curious, the first time Trunks was told about the Dragon Balls he was bouncing happily and talking all about the 'adventures' he would have looking for them. He didn't calm down after a few hours.

But here Renkon was practically ignoring the Dragon Ball in his hands while Trunks would give _all _his toys just to find one.

Vegeta frowned and decided to voice out his thoughts.

"Why?" Vegeta asked parroting Renkon's earlier question with a flat tone.

When it looked like Renkon was too engrossed with his surroundings and unknowingly ignored his question. Vegeta decided to sit beside the kid and face him eye level.

"Why? Why aren't you interested in magical, wish granting balls?"

Renkon looked entirely unimpressed and he had a face of hope and depression.

"I don't believe in wishes." He said monotously and face the other side to avoid looking at Vegeta's face.

But seriously? He wished every single time that he would be _loved _and it _never, ever _happened.

So sorry if he doesn't believe.

Because right know only a tiny part of him, as small as an atom, had _hope._

_Hope _that magic was _real._

_Hope _that he would be _loved_.

And _hope _that everythings that's happening right now isn't a dream.

Because he's tired. Tired of everything that happened at his life.

He was jostled out of his thoughts when Vegeta gripped his shoulders and forced to look at him straight in the eyes.

"I'll show you, I'll show you that _it _is _real._" Vegeta said seriously with determination lacing all his words.

Renkon wanted to laugh at his face to at least refute his claims, but he couldn't.

_He _couldn't.

**X.x.X**

Hi! Sorry for the late updates. School has been a drag with our classes going from 7 to 4. And I only arrive at home around 5, add that to the activities and homework.

Big problemo!

Sorry for making excuses. Hope you liked it.

Please Review. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

If you have any questions you can either post a review or PM me. And I'm more than happy to answer them. That is all.

Thank you.

This is my first time writing a NORMAL POV. If you want me too change it back to a character's POV I won't mind.

MJ


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the Reviews, Follows and Faves. Thank you.

And Dear Guest the action might be a little later. Sorry.

And Zyphrost here is one Saiyan Activity. And I'm glad it isn't confusing anymore.

Hope ya'll like it.

MJ

Diclaimer: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT

**XxX**

**Somewhere at HFIL or Hell**

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

A man with long unruly hair was standing a few meters away from spiky haired man with a scar on his face and a red headband. He was currently making a series of kick and punches while staying in mid-air.

The long haired man was grumbling under his breath all the while with his crossed arms.

"Raditz, if you didn't want to come with me, it's fine. But your here, so while I'm training can you at least keep your mouth shut?" The spiky haired man said with an eyeroll and one would notice that he looks like an older version of Goten. And he still continued his series of kicks and punches without missing a beat.

'Raditz' was shooting glares at the man and if one would look closer his temple was twitching. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Mom asked me to _'spend' _time with you." The so called elite-saiyan said in an inaudible grumble, Bardock the father of Goku and Raditz just raised an eyebrow at his eldest son's statement.

Bardock hid a smile and stopped doing a series of kicks and punches and thought amusedly. _Ever the Mama's boy, I see. _

Like sensing what his father was thinking Raditz continued glaring at the man.

Bardock just rolled his eyes and mocked raised his arms as the universal sign of surrender.

"I give, I give." He said mockingly with sarcasm coating his every word and ending it with a smirk.

Raditz just glanced at his father, seemingly not caring and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Father-"

"So you call your Mother 'Mom' and I'm just Father? What a cruel, cruel son you are Raditz."

Disregarding what his father said Raditz continued talking without skipping a beat and professionally ignoring his father's following snickers.

"-what do you think the Supreme Kai was planning? I mean he surely wouldn't let dead people like us go back to life and what's more he specifically chose the two of us."

Realizing that the matter at hand was serious, Bardock looked at his son with a slight frown.

"I know, but it's not like we chose for it. But whatever he's planning it seems we're needed for it." Bardock thought back at what happened.

_"Oi! Bardock, Raditz somebody wants to talk to you!" An ogre with blue skin, purple hair and a club shouted at the two._

_"What? Why!?" Raditz grumbled irritatedly an glanced at his father's figure. Bardock was sitting in a lotus position, meditating. Raditz ruefully shook his head never imagining that his father, his 'saiyan' father would _meditate. _His mom he could believe but never his father._

_Raditz was about to approach the ogre, knowing that his father would soon follow, when he saw that the blue ogre was shaking. The long haired saiyan waited for his father and glanced at him when the were side by side._

_"Suspicious, isn't it?" Bardock asked his eldest and raised an eyebrow at the ogre's direction. "Raditz don't let your guard down."_

_Hearing the seriousness of his father's words Raditz went rigid and briefly closed his eyes, putting what his father taught him to practice._

_Beside him he can feel the _ki _the human friends of his brother was talking about and he also knew that his father was lowering his power level significantly just like what he was doing, albeit with difficulty._

_Readying himself Raditz opened his eyes and a calm, calculating gaze was seen on his face but one would notice that he was also readying himself for battle._

_Bardock mentally applaused at his son, knowing that he readied himself and applied everything he taught to him, he let a small smirk grace his features._

_"Goz, do you have any idea who it is?" Bardock asked curious. Gine, his wife, was the only person who wanted to talk to them and she already used one of her weekly visits on them._

_Gine was appointed to stay in heaven since she was one of the Saiyans who couldn't and _wouldn't _kill, she used to be part of Bardock's squad but after mating with Bardock she chose to become a meat distrubution employee. _

_Needless to say their bond was different from others, other saiyan simply mated for breeding purposes bu their's was different. Bardock always saved her from the dangers on the battlefield and Gine developed a romantic feeling for her leader, and she couldn't help but love the man. And the feeling was reciprocated._

_She can only visit them once a week though, but seeing the nervous and shaking ogre Bardock and Raditz knew they wouldn't get any answers from him._

_Walking through the exit they immediately arrived at King Yemma's ridiculously huge desk and noticing that there weren't any spirits in line which was odd. A lot of people died every single day but there wasn't a line, noticing this deep frowns was etched on both Raditz and Bardock's faces._

_Glancing at the huge red man they noticed that he was as stiff as a board and there was a tenseness on his shoulder that made the saiyans blink. They have never seen King Yemma like this before. Letting up their guards they immediately stiffened when they heard a mysterious voice echo at the place._

_"Ah, so these people are the ones whose fate will change."_

_Positioning themselves so that there will be no holes on their defences, Bardock decided to speak._

_"Who's there?"_

_The mysterious voice was silent and King Yemma bowed his head._

_"How amusing, can you not see the future? Or are you just acting?"_

_Bardock noticeably stiffened at what the voice said but he managed to calm himself down and realizing who it was he smirked._

_Never noticing that King Yemma's and Raditz' eyes widened._

_"I'm honored, to think that the Supreme Kai would talk to a lowly third-class saiyan as myself." An amused chuckle was the only response._

_And out of thin air a purple skinned man with white hair appeared though to the others he might look weird and weak beacause of his height, the three thought otherwise. One does not simply become the Supreme Kai without power._

_"You and I know that classes do not measure an individuals prowess, but alas I must make haste, a long line is already accumulating outside and I do not want my friend to be worried as to where I am." The Kaioshin spoke with quickly but still managed to do it with grace and elegance._

_All of them were attentive at the Supreme Kai's words and what they heard was surprising._

_"King Yemma, if one would wish that these two would be back to life, I allow it. But only Raditz and Bardock no other person from hell is allowed to come back to life only the two of them are." Still stunned at what the Kaioshin said the three of them didn't notice that he was already gone and that the line of the dead was slowly approaching King Yemma's desk._

_When they were brought out of their stupor Bardock and Raditz was already in HFIL and King Yemma was doing paperwork for the new arrivals of dead spirits._

"Still could you have at least told me that you can see the future! I mean Mom knows and I don't and you spend majority of your time with me, that's kinda..." Raditz trailed of not knowing what to say since it will make him sound like a whiny brat which he is not.

"Kinda?" Bardock questioned though you could see a small smirk on his face and hear amusement in his tone.

"Forget it." Raditz grumbled and walked -more like stomped- of to somewhere around HFIL.

When Raditz was nowhere to be seen Bardock's expression became one of worry, he has been recieving some visions about the future that wasn't pretty and if they could help then the results might not be as dreary as before.

Well, one could only hope.

**XxX**

Yeah same drill. Sorry, if it isn't any good.

Please Review! Bad? Good?

MJ


	9. Chapter 9

Zyphrost: Here's a hint! For who's going to bring them back to life!

WWingWisher: Hmmm, I'll think about it.

Thank you for the Reviews, Follows and Favorites.

Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT

MJ

**X.x.X**

Well, Bulma could certainly say it has been _quite _an eventful week. After she explained everything to the latecomers, as Vegeta put it, she bid them farewell and went straight home to Capsule Corp.

And seeing a familiar, innocent and cute face sleeping soundly was enough to make her coo at the boy. While Trunks was about to explode with energy once he saw a boy his age, which was a possible playmate, in his house.

And at the past week Bulma swore that she'd seen _Vegeta _smile more, _that _is saying something. Especially since she probably saw him smile more than all his years spending time with her.

But that was also the week where Trunks blew up at his Dad, which is his idol, you see it seems that Trunks was a _little _jealous when he saw his _own Dad _spend more time with 'Goten'.

_On the first four days of Goten's arrival at Capsule Corp, he was awed by its _size. _Goten was also following Trunks to some degree, Mrs. Briefs and Bulma had to coo at the boys for the cuteness of their actions and Mr. Briefs and Goten hit it off._

_Literally._

_When Trunks was showing (more like boasting, but he __**is **__Vegeta's __**son**__, what did you expect?) the labs in his humongous abode, Goten was drooling with all the high-tech components and blueprints for machine that was in one of their labs._

_Bulma found it odd that the kid liked _mechanics, of all thing_, and if it weren't for the sunny disposition the kid was parading around and his face, well she wouldn't of thought the kid was Goku's._

_Why parading? Because Bulma knew about the show the kid was into. He was acting kinda like Goku because he didn't want others to worry about him but Bulma knew better. Because a child much less a _two-year old _didn't deserve that kind of treatment and the poor kid's probably traumatized already, that and she got it out of Vegeta._

_Goten was literally a genius in his own right like Gohan and Trunks. Gohan with his intellect, medical studies and strength, Trunks with his quick thinking, sharp wit (even while he's _three _some people can easily see the resemblance of both his mother and father in him) and he's bound to be strong too if Vegeta had any say in it._

_While Goten? Goten was_ _a_ mechanic _on his own right, a fantastic one. When he first saw a machine being done in one of their labs, he frowned for a second and moved to the machine which was a prototype while Mr. Briefs was about to finish it._

_The black haired boy far too fast for Mr. Briefs to stop was already unscrewing some of its bolts and tinkering with it made it _better. _And basically improved it._

_Vegeta had a laugh over that. And Bulma not knowing what he was laughing about heard bits and pieces about somebody called _'Bardock' _and _'he'd be doing the same if he was here'.

_While both Trunks and Mr. Briefs had an amount of respect attached to the boy._

_But Bulma just had her lips set on a tight line, oh yes she was quite amazed at what the boy did and all that jazz, but on the other hand she can tell why he knew so much._

_His vocabulary can be contributed to the fact that she saw some dictionaries (in various languages) in his secret room that Chi-chi made (thinking about that horrid place that she let her _own _child stay at for probably for his every single day of his life, just makes her blood boil, it didn't even have a window! And if it weren't for the small amount of toys there Bulma would've thought that the room was an adult's, it was that bleak)._

_His knowledge about some fields in medics can also be contributed to the fact that there was some worn out textbooks of the body sitting at a bookshelf. Which Bulma was sure one of the textbooks Gohan used on his early years._

_That and most of the books there in his room was about mechanics, which ranges from The First Locomotive to the Hoi-Poi Capsules or DynoCaps Theories Of Creation._

_Why theories? Well Capsule Corp was quite vigilant in taking care of their secrets ranging from personal ones to business ones. Because if it was discovered how it was done then businessed would be opening all over._

_Those books were probably ones that Gohan didn't need for his goal, which was to become an orthapedist or a scholar, whichever comes first, Bulma supposed._

_That and Goten also managed to be close with Mrs. Briefs with both of them liking animals and vice versa, which made Bulma smile at the factor, other than his face, that was just like Goku's._

_He managed to do all that in _four _days and now he was treated like a part of their family, that and some of Capsule Corp's workers loves the boy for his bright smile and innocence. And seeing the child has easily become one of the highlights of their days._

_And that was when it happened. When all of them were eating lunch Trunks was _quiet_, undeniably so, and he kept shooting glances at the two who has both black hair. _

_"I hate you.." Trunks mumbled quietly but due to Vegeta and Goten's saiyan hearing they heard him loud and clear. The three Briefs weren't so fortunate too have the strong sense of hearing the saiyans had._

_After that Trunks made a full blown tantrum screaming things at the young black haired boy. _

_Goten couldn't take it it seems. _

_At the corner of their eyes, after Trunks tired himself and went asleep, they could see the young boy nibbling at his lip and his bangs covering his eyes._

_"I'm sorry.." The boy said faintly but everyone heard it anyway and he sprinted away from them._

_"Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed and Mr. Briefs looked quite surprised as well and kept shooting glances at where the young boy went._

_Bulma just sighed and went to pick up Trunks, she'll have to talk to Trunks after this. And she also gestured to Vegeta to go after Goten, that was honestly one of the few times she saw Vegeta _not _know what to do._

_She also so the way Vegeta kept glancing at both Trunks and the way Goten went._

_"Vegeta, go. He needs you." Bulma murmured and smiled at the man. Seeing her husband's hesitance she looked at him softly._

_"Trunks will be fine. He has me and you to an extent, but Goten doesn't have someone like that, go." _

_After that Vegeta didn't waste time to catch up to the child and after Trunks woke up both parents decided that it was time they made up._

_"I'm sorry." Trunks mumbled but Goten managed to hear it anyway if the smile was anything to go by. _

_Trunks also ignored the _Look _his Mom kept shooting him, not happy with the way he apologized but he just shrugged it off._

_"So wanna be friends?" Trunks asked casually, even if he didn't look like it living as the only kid in Capsule Corp was kinda lonely. And afraid at what Goten's answer might be he avoided looking at his face._

_Hearing a giggle from the child he quickly turn to look at him and before he can snap at him because he was sure he was laughing at him, what Goten said afterwards shook him to his core._

_"We're friends already, silly!"_

_After that Trunks graced the boy with a sincere smile and moved to play with him._

That was three days ago. Right now the three of them, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten, was on the way to the Lookout at _midnight. _Which they could see even in the midnight sky due to the glowing stars and moon.

Goten and Trunks was clinging to Vegeta lest they fall and end their lives. Trunks was too happy about spending time with his Dad and 'younger brother' (as Trunks has proclaimed one evening after his tantrum and adopted the boy as his younger brother/bestfriend) to question why his Dad was doing this.

But Goten or Renkon had no qualms.

"Why are we doing this again?" Goten questioned and ignored the way Vegeta was twitching, he brought it on himself anyway.

What kind of sane person would wake hyperactive kids in _midnight _anyway? That was also the time Goten convinced himself that Vegeta is in no way _sane._

"You'll see." Vegeta said mysteriously while holding both children with care, he didn't want to explain to his wife after all if they managed to get injured.

Seeing somekind of a half spherical platform floating in mid air brought various kinds of excitement to the boys.

When Vegeta arrived the boys quickly went down from their perch and was in awe with the buildings and small number of trees that was on top of the floating platform.

"Awesome." The boys said at the same time and glanced at each other with broad grins adorning their faces.

And Vegeta couldn't help but watch the boys with amusement, it must've shown in his face too if the Namek's remark was anything to go by.

"The Prince of Saiyans being amused? Hell must be frozen over."

"Contrary to belief, we saiyans do have a sense of amusement." Vegeta remarked with irritation and a small twitch of his temple can be seen if one would look closer.

"A twisted one if you ask me." Mumbled Piccolo and seemingly ignoring the Namek, Vegeta approached the two boys which were already about to fall at the Lookout.

"Goten! Trunks! Stay close too me!" Vegeta barked and was satisfied by the boys response by approaching him.

With Goten waving his hand at the Namek which was behind him.

"Mr. Piccolo! Nice to see ya!" He greeted the man enthusiastically.

While the Namek in question was wondering how the child knew his name, Trunks was approaching them slowly and quite warily forgetting the fact that he already saw the green man a week ago.

"Hello." The Namek greeted them monotonously and face Vegeta.

"I got what you wanted, Dende's bringing them out." Piccolo informed gruffly and moved to the shadows but Goten wasn't having any of that it seems.

"Hey, Uncle Piccolo! How's my family doing?"

That stopped the green giant and he faced the kid with an incredulous expression on his face. While Trunks was wearing a scowl on par with his father at the mention of his _younger brother's _family.

"Pardon?" Piccolo questioned not sure if he heard the child right, there was no way that he was called 'Uncle' of all things. And he glared at Vegeta when he noticed the smirk the saiyan was wearing.

And it seemed that Goku's short attention span came to play when Goten snapped his attention to the building in the center with Dende coming out after a while.

That was when Piccolo noticed that Goten _felt _Dende before he even came outside and that Goten was also surpressing his _ki _and that he was also _ki sensitive _as well.

Shooting a glance at Vegeta, he noted that both Saiyan Princes had a look of pride in their faces.

Like a Father and Brother proud of what their son/sibling did.

And Piccolo grimaced, Goku and Gohan should be the ones wearing those faces, not them.

"Hey, hey Dad. When will you teach me how to do things like that?" Trunks asked quietly and tugging at his Father's clothes, He wanted to do something like that too!

When he saw his Father look skeptically at him he quickly assured him.

"It's not like I'm jealous or anything, it's just that it looks _cool!_" He said truthfully and was graced by his Father's smile.

"One day, son. One day, and Goten will be joining you too."

Trunks grinned wider if that was even possible but sleep seemed to attack him and he kept yawning.

"What're we doing here anyway?" Trunks asked sleepily, barely keeping his eyes open.

"That's why I told you guys to sleep early." Vegeta said amused at his undeniably adorable son.

"I can-" A jaw breaking yawn. "-still stay awake." And like a switch was turned off his eyes were closed and he was close in face planting if it weren't for his Father grabbing the back of his clothes.

Carrying the kid to Goten and Dende's position he saw the short Namek smile nervously at him while Goten was wearing a soft smile at his 'elder brother's' direction.

"Where is it?" Not one for pleasantries Vegeta went straight to the point and seeing the Dragon Balls right beside Dende he gestured Renkon or Goten to come near him.

"What is it, Vegeta?" The boy asked curiously and a smirk was Vegeta's reply.

"I'm going to show you that _magic _is real."

**X.x.X**

Good? Bad? Review!

Anyway I wanna ask if you want longer chapters or something? But that would make updates kinda slow. Just PM or review the length of words you want each chapter to have.

Thanks!

MJ


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you! For the Favorites and Follow! Most especially the Review!

Reply to Reviews:

Zyphrost - Yeah, I should've checked that out but no fear. I made some little changes, but if you have any questions you could ask.

Izana Uzumaki - The action might be three or four chapters away, sorry. And I'll see if I can add Broly into this.

Pisceskat - I'm happy that my story has caught your attention, oh and about the name. Umm, Vegeta won't use it if there were non-Briefs around. Only the Briefs family know that Vegeta named Renkon first that and trouble would happen if one would discover that Vegeta named Goku's kid.

And thank you for the reviews of GreenSaiyan and XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX. They give me energy to update!

And sorry if I can only update once a week. Sorry! *bow*

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

**X.x.X**

Goten stood shocked still and was looking at Vegeta like he grew two heads. He was also successful in trying to hide a smile.

Because really, who would prove that _wishes _and _magic _was real to a child you didn't know that existed until a week ago?

Thinking about Vegeta's actions just warmed his heart.

And unknown to the people in the Lookout a certain purple skinned man was in the deep fires of the Earth's core, which coincidentally is where a certain Eternal Dragon resides.

**"What honor is it to be visited by the Supreme Kai." **The Eastern Dragon rumbled in his echoing voice, not bothered by the visit at all.

"I should be the one who is honored, I heard rumors of you burning your visitors." Kaioshin replied and a sheen of sweat was quite noticeable at his forehead.

**"That is only rumors, as you know, most people can't even reach my humble abode due to the fiery depths of the Earth's core." **The Eternal Dragon, Shenron, muttered but it was still heard loud and clear in his rumbling voice. **"And I apologize for the heat."** Shenron added and a smirk was seen on his humongous face.

"That is something I should have realised earlier." The Kaioshin remarked in between pants and wiping the sweat away with a towel that he materialized earlier with 'Magic Materialization'.

The Oriental Dragon put up a thinking face and looked at the Kai.

**"What is your reason for coming here? Surely you did not visit just to chat?" **Shenron questioned curious as to what the Supreme Kai may want.

The Kaioshin smiled mysteriously and replied nonchalantly like a dragon a thousand his size wasn't looking at him.

"Well the reason concerns your wish granting abilities-" Shin commented offhandedly and looked at his nails. "-and aren't we having a chat right now?"

Truly intruged at what the Shin-jin said he stared directly at his eyes and ignored his latter comment.

**"My wish granting abilities?" **The dragon mused thinking at what the Supreme Kai was planning.

"Yes, your wish granting abilities." The purple skinned man agreed and put a thoughtful face on and asked. "Oh and in another note do you see what the earthlings do outside you abode?"

**"No, I do not. Not all of us is blessed of the 'Far-Seeing Arts'." **Shenron dryly commented.

"Hmmm, I see. Are you interested in seeing something outside your abode?" Kaioshin asked curious as to what the answer maybe.

**"No, I am not. Human activities does not concern me and never will. I only grant wishes and never minding if it's for the greater good or for worse." **The green dragon admitted with no shame or whatsoever.

"That's a pretty boring life, if you ask me." The Kaioshin remarked with a sigh and all of a sudden the Earth's core burned hotter than before but eventually cooled down after seconds.

**"You do not have the right to say that about my life!" **Shenron bellowed with barely concealed anger and one would see that his form was covered with fire but not leaving injuries behind.

"I apologize." The Shin-jin quickly declared with a bow and sensing that the dragon was no longer as riled up, he decided to go straight to the point for his reason of coming here. "But I have something of great concern to discuss with you."

**"Oh, and what is that?"** The Oriental Dragon asked curious and The Kaioshin took that as his cue to speak, and when he listened a growing smirk appeared at his face.

_At The Lookout..._

"Are you ready yet?" The Prince of Saiyans grunted, afterall they needed to get home fast if his wife would know about this... well he might need an ear surgery. That and time was ticking it was already thirty minutes after midnight and the darkness of the night was the only thing that can camouflage the dragon's appearance.

Vegeta's just hoping that nobody would notice the sudden disappearance of the heavenly bodies.

"Ah, don't worry Vegeta we only need to set the Dragon balls down and summon Shenron. That wouldn't be so hard." Dende remarked if a little nervous about the Saiyan's proximity but remembered what his friend, Gohan, said.

_"He isn't so bad." The young halfa said struggling to find the right words._

Well, Dende would believe his friend that and he has no talent at lying. Nope not at all.

"Let's, just make this clear Vegeta. You're doing this for Goten's sake, correct?" Piccolo asked gruffly he didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed on the Saiyan's favor, but it was the least he could do for the young one.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, trust the Namek to be suspicious of him. But he could've just looked for the Dragon balls on his own with Bulma's radar, didn't the Namekian realize that?

Apparently not, if his question was any indication.

"I am." Vegeta replied curtly and shook the lavender haired boy in his arms gently.

"Wha? Five more minutes, Mom." Trunks murmured rubbing his eyes not knowing about the amused glance Goten threw at his direction.

"I am not your Mother, Trunks." Hearing his Dad's voice, Trunks' eye fluttered awake and leaned back.

A nervous laugh was heard from the lavender haired boy and noticing that his Dad was carrying him a happy smile erupted at his face.

But that quickly disappeared when he noticed that there were other people around them.

"What are you loooking at!?" Trunks snapped a little embarassed that somebody saw him act like that who was _not _a family member.

Goten or Renkon was an exception. He was after all his little brother_._

His Dad did tell them that he named him when he discovered he didn't have one (that made various expressions appear at each Briefs' faces: Grandma was shocked, Grandpa sad and Mom was _furious._) and that made him half-jealous and sorry for Renkon.

That was _before _his tantrum.

But now he was also _furious _at his brother's family. A name was important it gives you a sense of individuality! And it wasn't even given to him! That just made his blood boil.

So his little brother has two names Renkon and Goten, they mostly used Renkon when they were alone with family but if there was anybody else in their vicnity they called him Goten. Mom made that a rule and also looked at Dad especially while enforcing this rule. He guessed that both names were from his father.

(Trunks didn't know that the name _Goten _was from his _family_, if he did he'll most likely spit the name like venom and choose the name Renkon to address his little brother. But both Vegeta and Bulma decided to keep it a secret. Punches would be flying if somebody knew _Vegeta _of all people first named Chi-Chi and _Goku's _child.)

That was when he noticed it. A set of orange balls with stars on them. Trunks' mouth made a perfect 'O' shape.

"I-is that?" He asked excited and quickly removed himself from his Dad's arms and approached the orange balls and his little brother who was right behind them.

And with eyes dancing with amusement Goten glanced at his brother in all but blood and answered.

"It is."

The child let out a loud 'whoop' and inspected them closer, they were _beautiful._

And exactly how his Mom described them, with each ball assigned with a number of stars and shining -almost _glowing- _with an unnatural, magical air.

"Awesome." Trunks breathed out and a huge grin was on his face, his hand was hovering about five inches from one of them almost afraid that he might break one.

A hand was laid above his and he saw the cherubic face of his little brother with a grin matching his own. And with no hesitation they let their hand hold one Dragon ball. Which was coincidentally the four star Dragon ball.

Vegeta had a small smile on his face that went unseen from both Namekians. He was happy that he did this and he was actually fulfilling his promise.

_"I'll show you, I'll show you that _it _is _real_."_

And frankly he couldn't feel more _accomplished _than he could, his son grinning that blinding grin that could rival the sun and a child much like he was back then with the exact same grin his elder brother.

_Their _children.

His _sons._

He isn't going to adopt the boy like what Bulma was thinking, he has a _different _plan for him.

A cunning smirk was set on his lips that eventually softened when his gaze landed on _his _sons.

Oh, he was gonna have fun with this one.

"Dende, can you summon the dragon?" Vegeta inquired from the Namek and gestured the boys to come near him.

And with Dende raising both his eye-bones (Namekian didn't have brows if I remeber correctly) in surprise, of _Vegeta _actually asking and not a demand. Well, the Saiyan Prince wasn't so bad after all.

_If only you knew Dende, if only you knew. _

And quickly answering the man since it would be impolite to make one wait for answer.

"Of course, Vegeta. It would be my pleasure." Dende quickly assured and suck in a breath.

Raising his arms for a dramatic effect he glanced at both children and was pleased with their reactions, full of wonder, amazement, and _awe._ And wanting the children to have at least one of their best nights of their lives and one that they would remember even in the years to come he bellowed the words that would make the wish granting dragon, Shenron, appear.

"ETERNAL DRAGON, BY YOUR NAME, I SUMMON YOU FORTH: SHENRON!"

Silence. The boys looked on in confusion one of them almost being sad that maybe magic wasn't real after all. Then the Dragon balls were glowing and with a cackle of lightning so bright that it nearly blinded them it left a wake of darkness behind. None of them can see the moon that used to light The Lookout beautifully with the stars aiding it and the children looked on with aticipation, then a seemingly pillar of light shot through in the middle of the Dragon balls shocking the boys and after the light eventually faded it left behind a massive and quite imposing figure.

Shenron in all his glory and beauty with emerald scales glowing, massive red pupiless eyes looking intelligently at the people who summoned him and golden yellow whiskers swaying in symmetry.

The children stood in awe of the Dragon's beauty and size, not knowing what to say. Then the dragon chose to speak first.

**"Choose you words carefully as you speak, I will make three of your wishes true."** Shenron rumbled in his low baritone voice and no one noticed how his gaze stayed longer at Goten.

Dende looked nervously at Vegeta not knowing what wish he wants to be granted but Vegeta just nodded at him.

"Can you bring back a person who has died for more than a year?" The Prince of Saiyan's questioned and ignored all the looks he was getting.

The dragon seemingly thinking about it slowly shook his head. **"I cannot."**

Vegeta who seemed ticked off for one reason was about to refute his claims and find a way how to revive the person he _desperately _needed.

But the dragon started talking before Vegeta could complain.

**"But I can bring this person or people back if one wish was to be used, giving you two wishes left to be granted. But this can only happen this one time."**

Vegeta pleased with the arrangement wasted no time in making his wish be granted.

"I want Bardock to be brought alive! And his eldest son as well!"

Piccolo nearly blanched what if this 'Bardock' person was too be Vegeta's father? He quickly shook his head, he knew for one that Vegeta's father was also named King Vegeta that and he should trust Vegeta more.

All of them was still waiting for the Dragon's jurisdiction and Shenron smirked, which was the first time they saw the Dragon express emotion except anger and annoyance.

**"It has been granted. And for the little one I would give you a favor of somesort once they are brought alive their bodies would appear here." **And with one smirk he said something that made their hearts almost stop a beat.

**"Good luck."**

Were they so bad that even the Dragon wished them mercy? But they all saw Vegeta smirk and decided that they would trust him, for now.

And with a flash of light the dragon was gone and the Dragon balls hovered above ground for more than five feet and quickly scattered in different directions but they were all startled when Vegeta jumped and grabbed one of the spherical stones. And he landed beside both of the boys.

Like a switch was turned on the moon and stars once again appeared in all their shining glory.

And when they heard a sniffle they quickly snapped their gazes at the youngest Son.

"Vegeta-" Goten croaked out. "-Thank you." After that the tears were slowly coming to a stop. And Piccolo was sure he was missing something here especially with Trunks smiling softly at the young Son with happiness showing in his eyes.

And all of them were starled out of their skins (except Vegeta who stiffened) at the voice that drawled.

"Little Prince, what's up?"

A growl was the answer.

**X.x.X**

Bardock would honestly say that this was one of the most amusing things he has ever seen.

He called Vegeta with the nickname he bestowed upon him ever since he was a wee child and seeing his reactions would always bring amusement to the man.

Calling him 'Little Prince' was after all something to tease him about. He often saw the Royal Family since he and King Vegeta were like bestfriends of sorts. And rivals don't forget rivals, that and their mates or as Earthlings call it 'wives' were like sisters after all. Sisters in all but blood.

Surprising, huh?

So he was his uncle by proxy and thinking about that always gives him something to laugh about or cackle.

Mostly the latter.

That and he was a _lot _shorter than Saiyans his age back then. Hell! Even now and if Bardock was able to remember correctly he's a few years older than Raditz and Goku.

That's a jab at his pride.

But then again height really doesn't matter anyway.

Back to the present, did Vegeta just _growl_?

_Oh, man this guy's just a walking Jack-in-the-box, no knowing what's coming next._ Bardock thought amusedly with a smirk gracing his lips.

Hell, last time Bardock called him that, he _lunged _at his neck.

Never has Bardock seen his bestfriend, King Vegeta, laugh so much even the Queen was giggling much to the Little Prince's chagrin.

Because, hey, seeing a small kid jump at one's neck and _try _to kill said person, who is over six feet tall, I might add, is one of the funniest things _ever. _

_Especially, _if that kid was a hell lot of _shorter. _

Bardock faintly noticed the gaping of the two Namekians and the amazement of his young grandson, Renkon Goten Son.

He'll call him Goten so that their '_secret_' would still be that, a secret.

Cocking a brow at the Namekians he coolly asked, "Seeing a ghost?"

**XXX**

And cut! That's a wrap!

So Bad? Good? Please Review!

MJ


End file.
